Weapons of Mad Distortion
by G.A.Reader
Summary: The Titans get some allies against a powerfull group of villians. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a dreary day the titans were inside doing normal things. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games, Raven was reading dark poetry, and Robin and Starfire were flirting. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Flatout, a racing and crashing game, and they surely weren''t being calm about it. They were insulting each other a lot and placing bets.

"Hey grass stain I bet you 20 bucks that you can''t hit the bulls-eye on first try", Cyborg said. "You''re on tin can" said Beast Boy. Beast Boys car was going down the ramp. It was going at full acceleration. Then at the end of the ramp BB''s character was launched through the windshield and hit the bulls-eye dead center.

Cyborgs mouth was hanging open so wide you could put a can of diet Pepsi in it. "Come on Cy pay up," Beast Boy demanded.

"No way you cheated," Cyborg replied.

Beast Boys mouth was hanging open with a surprised look on his face. "No I didn''t I won it fair and square," Beast Boy said.

"Oh yeah like I''m going to believe that," Cyborg shot back. "You''ve never won a bet."

"That''s true, but I did win this bet," said Beast Boy.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did," said Beast Boy.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Shut up both of you!" Raven interrupted angrily. "You guys sound like and are acting like immature children. You guys need to grow up."

"Cyborg give Beast Boy the money now", said Raven.

"Yea you heard her," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," Raven's voice was agitated.

"Okay Rae, just don't kill me," said Cyborg.

"Hurry up Cyborg; then go work on your 'Baby' or something," said Raven in a calmer voice.

After Cyborg put down the money he ran like he was being followed by heat seeking missiles.

"Thanks Rae if you hadn't done that we would have never stopped," Beast Boy said.

"So you want some of the money", he said.

"No", she replied. Emotionlessly, ignoring him, she went back to her book.

"What's with Cy?" asked Robin as he and Starfire walked in when Cyborg went out of the common room.

"Rae got mad at us and she scared him away, because he wouldn't give me his money from our little bet we had on Flatout", said Beast Boy.

"Oh, okay, just wanted to know, I'm going to go try to find some leads on Slade", said Robin.

"And I'll shall prepare one of my Tamaranian dishes for the dinner," said Starfire. At that point everyone's stomachs turned.

"How about we go out for pizza later," said Robin.

"I guess that is okay," said Starfire slightly saddened.

"Then it's settled we go out for pizza later," said Robin.

"We shall gather here in the common room at pm of nine and go out for the pizza," said Starfire.

After that was said Raven went to her room to meditate. Beast Boy just played Super Smash Brothers Melee on one player. Robin went to try to find some leads on Slade, and Starfire went with him to try to be of some service. Cyborg just stayed in the basement and worked on putting in a new better engine in his 'Baby'.

At 9 o'clock they left to go to the pizza place to eat. They arrived at there fifteen minutes later. After they got out of the T-car they saw something they thought would ever happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After they got out of the T-car they saw something they thought would ever happen.**

They saw Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth eating pizza. "Hey titans", said Jinx, "I think you're going to need some help in a few days."

The titans looked at them confused. "What are you talking about Jinx?", said Robin still confused, "Why would we need your help?"

"Listen here you snot munchers you are going to need are help, even though I don't want to, because in a few days a group of powerful villains are going to attack Jump City and try to destroy it."

"Jinx thought you could use our help", said Mammoth," And I'll help even though I'd rather crush your bones right now."

"In your dreams", said Beast Boy referring to what Mammoth said," Like we're going to fall for that trick, it's one of the oldest in the book."

"Yea you would know that wouldn't you, you pit sniffer?" asked Gizmo. "You're the jokester of the group."

"Now back to the news you three gave us, who are the villains we will be fighting?" asked Robin curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know you pee brained idiots," said Gizmo getting glares from the Titans.

"Yes we would," said Raven, getting angry. "Now tell us." With her eyes glowing red Gizmo nodded as he got out of behind Mammoth.

"Okay, okay I can tell you one of them is Johnny Rancid, but I can't remember the rest," Gizmo said, trying to remember but failing.

"I can tell you a few of them", said Jinx "Slade", this caught Robins attention. "And there's Warp", Starfire's began to glow green. "Let's see, there's Mad Mod and Malchior," at this Beast Boy turned into a turtle and Raven tried to keep her emotions in check.

"And we can't forget Brother Blood, that's why we left," said Mammoth punching his hand with his fist.

"And we are here to join you in this fight," said Jinx happily," Is that okay Stone?" Then she sighed and then looked at the rest of the titans." So is it okay if we help you guys or what?"

"And you can't forget me," said RedX appearing out of nowhere. "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun now could I?" RedX just stood there then continued. "Anyway if they destroy the city how can I take it over", he said smirking underneath his mask.

"Okay team, come here," said Robin walking away a few feet to talk to his team. "So what do you guys think?"

"I think we can trust them", said Cyborg.

"I agree as well," said Starfire.

"Me three", said Beast Boy. "I don't know," said Raven.

"Okay then it's settled we let them help", said Robin turning around walking back to Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Red X. "Okay you can help us."

So they all went back to the tower and Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Red X stayed in the guest rooms. Jinx slept in her own room and Mammoth, Gizmo, and Red X shared another.

The next day the titans were up first and talking about the day before. Then Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Red X came down and ate breakfast then training started.

"Okay this is how it's going everyone is going to spar with someone", said Robin. The pairs sparring were Robin/Red X, Raven/Jinx, Beast Boy/Gizmo, Cyborg/Mammoth, and Starfire and some flying drones. Once they were doe it was 8:00pm, so they started to create plans.

"So Red X and I will battle Slade, Beast Boy and Gizmo will battle Mad Mod, Cyborg and Mammoth will battle Brother Blood. Raven and Jinx will battle Malchior, Starfire will battle Warp, and who ever finishes first will battle Johnny Rancid", said Robin," Is that ok?" Everyone nodded their head. So they all went to bed.

At 2:00am the titans alarm went off signaling an intruder. Everyone was in the common room in five minutes or less except Beast Boy. They heard a noise come from the hall at the door to the common room. Then when the doors opened they heard a familiar voice, so they all went back to bed.

"Hey guys where are you going?" asked Larry. No one answered so he followed Robin to Robin's room. "Why won't you answer my question?" asked Larry.

Robin turned around to look at Larry and said. "Because we are all tired and now frustrated because it was only you."

"Oh, well you didn't have to be mean about it", said Larry saddened ,"I just came to help out in your upcoming battle."

"Sorry Larry we're all just tired", said Robin as he yawned loudly ,"We'll talk in the morning, but for now let's sleep."

"Okay ", said Larry as he walked to the common room to sleep on the couch, but as soon as he got comfortable he had to go to the bathroom. So he went and came back and fell asleep on the couch dreaming of what it would be like to be Robin.

The next morning after everyone was up and had eaten breakfast they decided Larry would fight Johnny Rancid. Then they talked about what type of powers their enemy had and try to find a counter for it.

Then they started to train at 10:00am and trained for two hours then ate pizza. At 2:00pm they trained more for about seven and a half hours. Then they went to bed and dreamt sweet dreams, except for the friendly villains who dreamt of disaster.

"Okay guys, tomorrow is the big battle, so we need to be prepared for anything," said Robin in a boss like manner," We can't have anything go wrong, not only are our lives at stake but the entire city."

"We know they are going to attack tomorrow at noon starting with titans tower," said Jinx referring to her, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

"And knowing Slade he'll have plenty of drones," said Cyborg," But I think we have a chance with Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Red X helping."

"Alright I want everyone to get some sleep", said Robin to the rest of them," We can't be laying down on the job."

So the titan's and the others went to bed and thought that they would hopefully win. So they woke up the next morning and prepared for the battle that would be the toughest yet.


End file.
